EXHALE
by Alanna diAblo
Summary: Mulder is back (i wrote it before TINH, so exuse it being somewhat inacurate and my bad spelling etc)


My Scully. She looks so peaceful here, cuddled up in her own bed, just  
breathing softly. Her sheets are pulled up around her chin, almost protectively, and I  
notice that she's frowning. But God she's beautiful. The feeling of not being together is  
just to complicated to explain, it's pain, it's like you're not whole, oh my God, I don't  
know how I lived without her by my side for that long! But to hell with it all now, I'm  
fine, and she's fine and were going to leave this forsaken job and lead a normal life  
together. Scully will be a doctor and I'll probably be a psychologist, and we'll live a lot  
longer then would would staying in the FBI.   
She turns over in her bed now, sighing deeply. My thoughts began to wander off  
then, but suddenly I caught a reflection of the tears that were streaming down her face. I  
can't wake her, not now, not after so long. The pain of an eternity of loneliness loomed  
over me. Another night I say to myself I can't wake her now, she needs her sleep, she's  
probably having enough to deal with...  
and on that note I retreated back into her living room. I turned back around, almost  
hesitantly, glancing back into her chamber, but after a minnte's pause and long sigh I  
leave her apartment, almost the hardest thing I've ever had to do.   
  
MSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSR  
  
The next night, around 6-ish, I got up off my couch, where I had planted myself after  
last night's episode (no pun intended). After a trip to my bathroom, I pondered what to  
do next. Of course I knew the reason as to WHY I had arisen from the clutches of the  
worn leather, but, being myself, was to afraid/nervous/exited to face what I knew I  
must do. An hour later, I left the apartment and headed toward Georgetown.  
  
MSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSR  
  
I knocked on her door, no answer.   
  
"Sc--" I had to clear my throat, "Umm, Scully?"  
  
Silence, except for the sounds of my heart beating.  
  
But then, "Fox? THANK YOU LORD!"  
The door to her apartment opened and to did the loving arms of Maggie Scully, Scully's  
mother.  
"Oh Fox! We were so worried! Where were you?"  
I had think before I then slowly answered Mrs. Scully. "Mrs. Scully, I have scene so  
many things, bolt amazing a terrible, I don't know how to explain it, not even to myself,   
it's all a blur..." There was no reply for awhile. Where was Scully?   
"Come in Fox, please, make yourself at home." I did as the woman bade me to, but I  
just wanted to see Scully. Mrs. Scully then handed me a cup of tea. WE sat in silence  
for awhile like that, enjoying each-others company. I finally go up enough courage to ask  
where my faithful partner was. Mrs. Scully replied like she had expected me to ask.  
"Dana checked into the hospital this afternoon." At my worried expression she then  
added "Dana is fine, honestly, but I think that she'd really like to speak with you, Fox."  
I looked up from my mug of tea, and met Mrs. Scully's kind eyes with my own. "thank  
you." I said, more of a whisper, and communicating with my eyes, the way Scully and  
I used to do, but Maggie seemed to understand.   
  
MSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSR  
  
I rushed threw the doors of Scully's hospital room, I couldn't wait to see her. The  
questions that was itching in the back of my mind were brutal :Why is she i the hospital?   
Did my donation work? Is Scully finally pregnant? Was her featus to weak? Jesus, i had  
to see her intelligent blue eyes again.  
  
She was sleeping when reached the bed. I leaned down, and stroked a piece of her firey  
auburn hair. She was so much more beautiful then I had remembered her. Without even  
realization that I was doing it, I continuously stroked her hair, tentatively and with love.   
I gazed at her peaceful face, she looked the same way she had after those two days when  
she had discovered meditation and serenity. Suddenly, her eyes flutter open. I swear my  
heart skips a beat.  
  
"Mulder..? Is that--is that you?" I cannot answer her, all i can do is lean down and hug  
her closely to me. She grabs me, hard, and in almost two seconds I can feel the wet from  
her tears on my shoulder, sopping through my work shirt and gray tee shit in one tear  
drop. After what seems like an eternity well pull back, slightly, so we can look at  
one-anther's faces. I can't get over how fucking beautiful she is. Jesus you did an  
amazing job on one amazing woman.  
  
"My God Scully..you won't believe how much I missed you." She is still crying, not  
hysterically, but she manages to pull my head towards her lips and kiss me softly o the  
cheek. No one could believe how much I've missed that feeling, of loving, being loved..  
"I missed you too Mulder, I didn't feel...right..without you..."She trailed off. I noted our  
foreheads her touching.  
"I know what you mean, it's like our only weakness is without one-another, and when  
were together, it's so..."  
"Perfect?" Scully added with a small laugh of joyfulness. I nodded and nuzzled her nose  
with my own. "Mulder, I know that you probably have a lot to tell me about our life." I  
nod, my eyes locked into hers, understanding what she means fully when she reefers to  
my life as "ours". "But I have something really important for you to know first, OK?"  
I kiss her cheek, slowly, as she guides my hands down her stomach, the to her swelling  
abdomen. I smile and give her a little kiss on her neck before looking into her eyes  
again. "It worked? Your pregnant?!" She nodded and smiled at me with a rare Scully  
smile. I love her so much. "I love you." She whispers in my ear, as if she can read my  
mind.  
"I love you, I'll never leave you again." 


End file.
